Captive
by Hanya625
Summary: Eren learns a powerful lesson in the dungeon after his trial about which squad will be responsible for him, and Levi is a very convincing teacher


**Captive**

Eren Jaeger, currently imprisoned underground and chained to a bed by chains that were hardly long enough to facilitate movement let alone a good night's sleep, was lying on his side with his eyes closed when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Commander Erwin and Levi had been by yesterday, so Eren wasn't expecting more company but when he heard Levi order the guards away Eren opened an eye and glanced over to the door of his cell as Levi stood there watching the guards leave. Once the door at the end of the hall closed Levi looked back at Eren with his normal blank face and produced a key to the cell, opening it and stepping inside before securing the door behind him and walking up to the bed before kneeling on the edge and leaning over Eren who tried his best not to tremble. He didn't speak, though Levi rarely did unless he had something important to say, and after freeing one of Eren's wrists Levi moved it so that it rested lengthwise along Eren's lower back

"Keep your arm there," he said and when Eren nodded once Levi freed Eren's other wrist then wrapped his hand loosely around Eren's throat, the younger man swallowed once nervously but didn't move and he could have swore he saw a small spark of pleasure in Levi's eyes before the older man moved his hand between Eren's neck and the mattress, using his hand to haul Eren up sideways and onto his knees. Eren wobbled but kept his free arm where Levi had placed it, and a moment later his other arm joined the first before Levi bound his wrists to his opposite elbows with leather restraints though Eren was acutely aware of the fact that though the bonds were snug he didn't think he'd lose the circulation in his arms even if left like this for a while

'He must've done this before,' Eren thought, though just knowing that didn't take away the anxiety of what the captain was going to do next, and after making sure his bonds were secure Levi said in Eren's ear

"If at any time between right now and the moment I leave this cell you want me to stop what I'm doing, you have only to speak up and I will leave immediately. Do you understand?" Eren nodded once warily "What was that?" he asked in a dangerously low voice and Eren swallowed nervously and said

"I-I understand sir,"

"What do you understand?" Levi stressed

"If I want you to stop what you're doing, I just have to say so and you'll stop," Eren elaborated and Levi put his hand on Eren's stomach, slowly pushing his shirt up as he said softly in Eren's ear

"Good boy," his thumb tweaked Eren's nipple and the younger man shivered as he felt Levi's free hand drift down to his groin, and when he ran his fingers teasingly along Eren's upper thigh Eren licked his lips nervously as he felt his body reacting to Levi's touches

'Is he…?' Eren shuddered when Levi cupped his balls and hardening cock through his pants, his touch firm but not painful, and Eren felt heat flow through his body as he hardened under Levi's insistent hands

"You're more sensitive than I thought you'd be; have you touched yourself often?" Eren shuddered and shook his head before verbally denying

"N-no sir," and when Levi licked the shell of his ear before nipping Eren moaned softly as his cock hardened fully and began to throb in Levi's hand

"Have you ever had a lover?" Levi probed and Eren swallowed nervously, having a feeling this answer was going to open all sorts of doors that might be better left closed

"No… sir," he said and gasped when Levi pressed his thumb hard into the head of his erection, pain and pleasure mingling and making him dizzy, and when he felt Levi push his pants down to his knees in the back Eren trembled with nerves just as much as the sudden cool breeze. Levi pushed his upper body down onto the mattress while using his leg to nudge Eren's knees further apart, and as he leaned over Eren he spoke into his ear again

"What do you have to say if you want me to stop?" he probed again and Eren's eyes widened a little as he realized several things all at once; giving him an out, not actually hurting him despite the many ways that he could like this, the fact that even though he had Eren like this, his pants were still closed… Eren slowly relaxed and closed his eyes as relief swept through him

"I don't want you to stop," he said softly and felt Levi's lips curl upward against the shell of his ear into a small smile before he leaned back again, opening a jar and a moment later Eren felt something cool and slick being rubbed into his ass hole making him gasp then whimper when Levi pressed an oiled finger deep. The ache joined the one in his balls as Levi added a second finger and began to stretch him, and before long Eren was trembling and panting into the pillow beneath him, and when Levi added a third finger Eren groaned and arched his hips forward in an attempt to escape but Levi used his free hand to grasp his hip and keep him still.

Eren opened his mouth to beg him to stop, he'd expected this to be uncomfortable but the reality was too much, but the moment he took a breath it escaped him in a cry as Levi found a spot inside him that made him shiver and shake as Levi turned his insides to mush. Levi teased that spot mercilessly, holding Eren's hip to keep him from pulling too far away, and Eren moaned as his cock throbbed "P-please sir, I-I need-" he groaned when Levi pulled his fingers free then whimpered, that hadn't been what he'd wanted at all, but when he heard the slide of Levi's zipper Eren trembled with anticipation and licked his lips "Yes, yes sir please," he begged and he felt more cool lubricant being trickled onto his ass hole, making him moan and try to stay still but when he felt Levi rub his hot erection over his opening Eren arched his hips back and groaned as Levi sank deep in one smooth thrust.

Eren's cock jerked as he whimpered, close to the edge already, but Levi remained as he was just long enough for Eren's body to begin to calm down before slowly pulling out and pressing deep again and as Eren shuddered with pleasure his eyes snapped open in surprise when he heard Levi's soft groan. Eren looked over his shoulder and stared in awe at Levi's flushed cheeks, his lips were parted as he panted and when he caught Eren looking back at him he smirked and thrust forward hard enough to rock the bed earning a moan from Eren

"Don't look so surprised, kid," he said a little breathlessly "you're tight as hell and I ain't made of stone," he picked up a steady rhythm that had Eren writhing and as he whimpered he felt his ass clench a moment before his cock jerked when Levi hit his sweet spot, coming with a groan and Levi thrust twice more before pulling out and branding Eren's ass with his hot seed. Eren collapsed forward onto the bed, panting hard as his body quivered with little aftershocks, and after feeling the bed shift Eren looked up to see that Levi had gotten a cloth which he used to wipe Eren's ass off before leaning over him to free his arms. Levi retrieved the shackles and patted Eren's ass as he stayed leaned over him, as if to make sure he had Eren's attention before he asked "What did you learn?" Eren took several breaths, resisted the urge to make a comment about what he thought of Levi as a lover because while he was sure Levi would puff up a little Eren was also sure that he knew just what Levi had been trying to show him

"I can trust you both here and in the field because even if I don't understand or the situation is uncomfortable, you know what you're doing and you only have my best interests at heart," Levi gave him a small smile before straightening

"I'll leave the shackles off for a little while, so rest up," he called and left and Eren smiled and nuzzled into the pillows before falling asleep.

Eren stirred several hours later and glanced over to the one chair in his cell, a little surprised to see Levi sitting there with his arms crossed and his head lowered as if he were actually sleeping

'In front of me? No way in hell, not even after what happened the last time he was here,' Eren rose from the bed and wandered over to him, kneeling in front of him and looking up into his face before realizing he really must be asleep 'Either that or he's really good at controlling his muscles,' he thought because even as he stared Levi's eyelids didn't twitch and his breathing was very soft and even; Eren slowly smiled and leaned forward a little and brushed his lips over Levi's, deciding to take advantage and steal a kiss, and when he pressed his lips fully against his Eren felt Levi's lips move a little before the older man sighed softly and kissed him back for a moment before sitting up straight and opening his eyes

"I thought for sure he'd attack you," said a strange voice outside of the cell but Eren didn't look away from Levi, not sure why but he had a feeling that this was yet another test that the higher ups were throwing at him; the courtroom drama hadn't been enough, it seemed. They wanted actually physical proof that Levi was in control of Eren. Levi uncrossed his arms and threaded his fingers on one hand through Eren's hair, his touch warm and soothing as Levi spoke to the man outside the cell without taking his eyes from Eren

"He slept without shackles and didn't kill anyone, he allowed himself to be taken by another man without fighting, and he woke me with a kiss; he still seems dangerous to you?"

"I doubt that he is a fool, he knows that he wouldn't make it far even if he did attack you and got out of that cell," only Eren saw the slight tightening around Levi's mouth, clearly he had hoped to solve this quickly, and Eren could have swore that the gentle caress that Levi trailed down the line of his jaw was an apology judging by his expression

"You want more proof?" Levi asked the man outside the cell then Levi leaned back in his chair and ordered Eren "Suck me off for the suspicious noble, Eren, show him how far you will go to please me," Eren licked his lips and leaned forward, carefully undoing Levi's pants with his lips and tongue which was the right choice judging by Levi's heated look, and once his pants were open Eren nuzzled Levi's erection free then ran his tongue along the length with a soft moan when he lapped up the beads of pre already gathered at the head. Eren followed his instincts, doing what he thought he himself would like, and took Levi's cock into his mouth to suck and he heard Levi's breath escape on a shuddering sigh

"Have you made him do that before?" the noble asked and Eren glanced up at Levi to see that the captain was watching him with heated eyes

"No, but he's a fast learner," Levi stated a bit breathlessly as Eren moved his mouth slowly up and down, teasing him and loving the beads of pre that were his reward

"I see, that will be of great help to you and the scouts on missions," the noble decided and Eren heard the rustle of clothes as he stood and apparently turned away judging by the sound of his voice "Very well then, I suppose since you've already trained him so well it would be foolish to try and separate you two. I will inform the others right away that trying to place Eren in any other regiment at this time would be ill advised," the noble must've left because Levi threaded his fingers into Eren's hair and pulled him back as if he fully intended to stop there, Eren took Levi's cock into his hand to stroke and he felt Levi's whole body shudder

"Please," Eren said in a low voice, not wanting anyone else to hear just in case so that Levi wouldn't get into trouble for his disobedient subordinate "let me finish," Eren felt heat spread through him at the heat he saw in Levi's eyes

"I don't have time to fuck you, Eren," Eren licked his lips

"Not me, you captain," he protested and he could have swore he saw surprise in Levi's eyes though his expression remained blank

"You're going to suck me off without taking anything for yourself?" Eren nodded as best he could, his head still held in Levi's grasp

"I started this, let me finish you captain, please? You can leave when you're done," Levi's hold in Eren's hair gentled before he leaned down and kissed Eren fully on the lips, his tongue probing deep as he knelt on the floor with Eren where he shoved Eren's pants down and grasped both of their erections in his fist. Eren cried out and wrapped his arms around Levi's back, his nails digging into Levi's upper back as he buried his face in Levi's chest, and Levi pressed hot opened mouthed kisses to his neck as he teased them both with a practiced hand. Eren moaned, already dizzy and on the edge, and just as he was about to cum he felt Levi deliberately sink his teeth hard into the soft flesh of Eren's neck; Eren cried out and came, clawing Levi's back as he felt Levi's cock jerking along with his and when they both were spent Eren became dimly aware of blood trickling from his shoulder down to his chest. He swallowed with difficulty and slowly leaned away as he let his hands drop to his sides and he was surprised to see that Levi didn't seem anything except post-coital and slightly out a breath at the moment the same as Eren himself was "W-why did you…?" Eren ventured and Levi snatched up a nearby rag that he must've brought with him and dabbed carefully at Eren's shoulder which throbbed under the slight pressure

"Because I was scared of you," Levi admitted with a blank face "I had to prove to myself that you wouldn't hurt me or my team even when you were lost to your senses," Levi tilted Eren's head to the side to inspect the damage before giving it a final pat and sitting back on his heels "This whole thing is going to be a learning experience, and I have to be able to trust you not to turn into a titan unless you do it intentionally, do you understand?" Eren nodded and swallowed with some difficulty then looked away

"I'll be your faithful dog, commander Levi, you won't have to worry about me," Levi stood and straightened his pants then set his hand on Eren's uninjured shoulder

"I don't need a dog, Eren, I need a comrade that I can trust," Eren glanced up at him, a bit surprised at his words, but then he slowly smiled and nodded as Levi added "but once you're out of this cell, I'm not going to give you any special treatment; you're new and I'm obligated to kick your ass every now and then,"


End file.
